Ongoing macaque studies are evaluating the DNA prime, rAd5 boost vaccine strategy. Existing data show that DNA immunization can elicit cellular and humoral immune responses that are substantially boosted by rAd immunization. Additional studies include protein boosting of the DNA/rAd response, studies of adjuvants and studies of alternative serotypes of adenovirus.